Backstage!
by bubblesluvu
Summary: When things wrong in her life get worse, she runs away. runs away to her favorite place in the world-the stage.
1. Tryouts!

Backstage!

Chapter 1-Tryouts.

"Father! What have they done to you-?"I tried.

"CUT! Don't worry! You did...fine."said Mrs. Gabby.

"But I only said 7 words!" I exclaimed.

"Just wait in a seat till I am done with auditions."she pointed to the seats. I got off the stage and picked the very last seat so that i could text and listen to my i pod. After about 1 hour Mrs. Gabby told everyone to leave besides me.

"Demi! Please take center stage!"she said.

"Why?"I walked down the long aisle, and walked up onto the stage.

"A good actor does not ask, just does so." she said.

"O.k.." and I took center stage.

"Demi, I want you to tell me what you think acting is." she sat down in her chair.

"Acting is...is...is fun."I studded.

"Think deeper. What does it mean to you." she said.

"It means...Can we not talk about this right now?" I started to exit.

"Center stage, Demi." her voice more stern. I walked back into the middle.

"I don't know! I don't really belong here. Can I just go?"I huffed. Mrs. Gabby got up and walked to the edge of the stage.

"I know you. You have a bunch of talent. I know that your mom died in a car crash when you were only 4. I know that your dad got remarried, and that your step-mom is the skankiest thing in the world. And I know that you lost your little sister because she was abducted. I just want to know what brings you here." her chin on her fist.

"You want to know! Well here! Acting is everything in the world to me! When I am up there, I feel like all of the pain and hurt is gone. When I am in the spotlight, it is like it is the light of heaven. When I act, everything goes away. That an answer for you?" I stormed out, tears pouring out of my eyes. I ran out of the school, and into my dad's car.

"Everything fine?"He asked.

"I would rather not talk about it." I turned myself to the window and slouched. When we got to the house, I stormed into my room and shut the door.

"Are you o.k.?" said Justin at the door. Justin was my brother, and the best of them all.

"Yeah. Just a little upset, but I'll be okay. How was school?"I said putting my head on a pillow.

"Great! I got an "A" on my math test, and "B+" on my science pop quiz."he sat on the edge of my bed.

"That's great! Tell Mom and dad yet?"

"Nope! He is to busy talking to Sylvia about something "important". I am not aloud to be around. I hat her! She is a...a..."

"Skank?" I said remembering what Mrs. Gabby said.

"Yeah! Sylvia the Skank. Fits her perfectly." he laughed

"DINNER!" my Dad yelled from the kitchen downstairs. I walked down the stairs, and then sat down next to Justin. It was quiet for a while. I picked at my green beans.

"So, Sylvia and I talked, and we are thinking about moving." my dad broke the silence. I met eyes with Justin, and he widened his eyes. "We wanted to know if it is fine with you guys to move." he grabbed her hand. Yuck!

"I mean, I want to get to know you better."Sylvia squeezed my dad's hand. Even more Yuck! "Now that I am becoming your mom, and-"

"No! You are not my mom! You are nothing like my mom! You are just one ugly, nasty, mean skank! Don't waste on minute thinking that you are my mom, cause you are far from it!" I got up, walked out the back door, and sat on the swing. Tears clouded my eyes. My dad came after me, and sat on the swing next to me. I didn't make any eye contact whatsoever.

"I did not know that moving could take so much out of ya." he said. I was silent. "Look, I know that you don't like Sylvia, but-"

"Don't like her! I hate her! Despise her! That give you the message?" I stood up, and started to walk away.

"I know that you hate, and despise her, but that won't stop me from marrying her." he stood up to, and his voice was a bit more stern.

"First were moving, then marriage. This is all happening to fast! She is a big nut bag! Don't you see? She just wants you for your money! Every time you turn around, she gives us a big cheesy smile! When you left us, she made us clean the whole house! She hates us!" I walked a little further, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Look, we will move, find a wonderful house in Tampa, and then live a happy life!" he grabbed me and turned me around. Hands holding me tight.

"What will happen with me and stage, and-"

"Wait, stage? I did not know that you liked stage. Why didn't you tell me that?" I struggled out of his grasp, but he held me tighter. I did not answer. "Why don't you answer me anymore?"

"Since you got with that skank!" I got free of his grasp.

"Don't call her a skank!"he yelled. "I love her! And you will respect her!"

"Once you start respecting me!"

"Just come inside, and we can work things out!" he yelled louder, and grabbed my arm.

"Get away from me!" I pushed him away, and ran far away.


	2. The guy

Backstage!

Chapter 1-Tryouts.

"Father! What have they done to you-?"I tried.

"CUT! Don't worry! You did...fine."said Mrs. Gabby.

"But I only said 7 words!" I exclaimed.

"Just wait in a seat till I am done with auditions."she pointed to the seats. I got off the stage and picked the very last seat so that i could text and listen to my i pod. After about 1 hour Mrs. Gabby told everyone to leave besides me.

"Demi! Please take center stage!"she said.

"Why?"I walked down the long aisle, and walked up onto the stage.

"A good actor does not ask, just does so." she said.

"O.k.." and I took center stage.

"Demi, I want you to tell me what you think acting is." she sat down in her chair.

"Acting is...is...is fun."I studded.

"Think deeper. What does it mean to you." she said.

"It means...Can we not talk about this right now?" I started to exit.

"Center stage, Demi." her voice more stern. I walked back into the middle.

"I don't know! I don't really belong here. Can I just go?"I huffed. Mrs. Gabby got up and walked to the edge of the stage.

"I know you. You have a bunch of talent. I know that your mom died in a car crash when you were only 4. I know that your dad got remarried, and that your step-mom is the skankiest thing in the world. And I know that you lost your little sister because she was abducted. I just want to know what brings you here." her chin on her fist.

"You want to know! Well here! Acting is everything in the world to me! When I am up there, I feel like all of the pain and hurt is gone. When I am in the spotlight, it is like it is the light of heaven. When I act, everything goes away. That an answer for you?" I stormed out, tears pouring out of my eyes. I ran out of the school, and into my dad's car.

"Everything fine?"He asked.

"I would rather not talk about it." I turned myself to the window and slouched. When we got to the house, I stormed into my room and shut the door.

"Are you o.k.?" said Justin at the door. Justin was my brother, and the best of them all.

"Yeah. Just a little upset, but I'll be okay. How was school?"I said putting my head on a pillow.

"Great! I got an "A" on my math test, and "B+" on my science pop quiz."he sat on the edge of my bed.

"That's great! Tell Mom and dad yet?"

"Nope! He is to busy talking to Sylvia about something "important". I am not aloud to be around. I hat her! She is a...a..."

"Skank?" I said remembering what Mrs. Gabby said.

"Yeah! Sylvia the Skank. Fits her perfectly." he laughed

"DINNER!" my Dad yelled from the kitchen downstairs. I walked down the stairs, and then sat down next to Justin. It was quiet for a while. I picked at my green beans.

"So, Sylvia and I talked, and we are thinking about moving." my dad broke the silence. I met eyes with Justin, and he widened his eyes. "We wanted to know if it is fine with you guys to move." he grabbed her hand. Yuck!

"I mean, I want to get to know you better."Sylvia squeezed my dad's hand. Even more Yuck! "Now that I am becoming your mom, and-"

"No! You are not my mom! You are nothing like my mom! You are just one ugly, nasty, mean skank! Don't waste on minute thinking that you are my mom, cause you are far from it!" I got up, walked out the back door, and sat on the swing. Tears clouded my eyes. My dad came after me, and sat on the swing next to me. I didn't make any eye contact whatsoever.

"I did not know that moving could take so much out of ya." he said. I was silent. "Look, I know that you don't like Sylvia, but-"

"Don't like her! I hate her! Despise her! That give you the message?" I stood up, and started to walk away.

"I know that you hate, and despise her, but that won't stop me from marrying her." he stood up to, and his voice was a bit more stern.

"First were moving, then marriage. This is all happening to fast! She is a big nut bag! Don't you see? She just wants you for your money! Every time you turn around, she gives us a big cheesy smile! When you left us, she made us clean the whole house! She hates us!" I walked a little further, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Look, we will move, find a wonderful house in Tampa, and then live a happy life!" he grabbed me and turned me around. Hands holding me tight.

"What will happen with me and stage, and-"

"Wait, stage? I did not know that you liked stage. Why didn't you tell me that?" I struggled out of his grasp, but he held me tighter. I did not answer. "Why don't you answer me anymore?"

"Since you got with that skank!" I got free of his grasp.

"Don't call her a skank!"he yelled. "I love her! And you will respect her!"

"Once you start respecting me!"

"Just come inside, and we can work things out!" he yelled louder, and grabbed my arm.

"Get away from me!" I pushed him away, and ran far away.


End file.
